ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Blizzard
1= |-| 2= Ultraman Blizzard is an Ultra Warrior from one of the Ultra's many colony planets. He is the protagonist of his series. Personality Due to him being the youngest Ultraman to visit Earth, he is quite eager to see what it's like to be a hero and save the world, he dreams big and is constantly aiming for the top, secretly wishing to become known and beloved. He likes spending time with his friends and often gets emotionally attached to people such as his host. He gets worried and terrified really easily and is always trying not to mess up. However, other Ultras find him annoying thanks to the fact that he gets too excited from pretty much anything. He also has a secret love for puns. History Early Years Born on Planet Glacier, due to the planet's cold environment he was born blue and with ice powers. His parents were normal people and not members of the Space Garrison, since he was a little kid he always wanted to become an Ultra Warrior , Zoffy was his idol and he always wanted to be trained by him. Training When he grew up, he was trained by Zoffy, as he always wanted, however Zoffy couldn't stand him and gave Taro the task of training him, however nor could Taro stand him and after him came more failed Ultas than with any other young one before. The last Ultra to train him was Ultraman Neos who unlike the other could understand him and helped him, eventually with the help of Neos he became a proper Ultra Warrior. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Blizzard was in the Land of Light during the events of the movie, he didn't fight Belial and instead just watched him beat up the other Ultras. Due to his natural resistance to the cold, he was not frozen when Belial stole the Plasma Spark and instead stood there and watched as he waited for the something to happen. He later witnessed the final battle between the Ultras and Belial's army and even the finale with Berydora, he was fascinated by the battle and wished he could help the Ultras, something that he didn't do because he was slightly terrified. He continued his training after the Plasma Spark was returned and everyone was unfrozen. Ultraman Blizzard Blizzard arrived on Earth and stuff happened, this section will be updated when his series begins. Roleplays Blizzard is a character used by Furnozilla in Roleplays. THE ROLEPLAY SERIES IS NON CANNON Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (Series) Meeting Tiga Sometime before the events of the roleplays, Blizzard met Ultraman Tiga and Legacy. The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis The second installment of the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Series, it is a spinoff to Ultras' Bizzare Adventure, taking place right after it. This roleplay marks Blizzard's first appearance in a roleplay and his first appearance in general. On the Land of Light, the other Ultras were resting after their previous adventure when Prisman arrived and asked if he could join in the bizzarness. Blizzard was going to get some KFC and asked the others if they wanted any, to which they replied saying that they wanted. As they waited for him to come back they decided to order some burgers when suddenly a Gudon appeared. When he returned he saw Gudon being told to leave the restaurant and offered him some fried Birdon, however out of nowhere a hole appears on the ground and sucks Gudon in. Then Aribunta came out of the hole only to be one-shoted by Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray. They continued eating when Giron Man came out of Aribunta's antlion pit and began asking who blew up his giant ant only for Blizzard to point at Tiga who fired his Zepellion ray again, however Giron man teleported away resulting in Tiga changing into Power Strong form. Giron stole a burger but Blizzard noticed and shouted at him, then Tiga grabs Giron and Prisman fires him Prism Shop alongside Legacy who throws his Legacy cutters at the kaijin. After the kaijin was killed, they continued eating, up until a laugh could be heard and Doragory alongside Ultraman Dao appeared. Tiga used his Garlacium Bomber attack however Dao teleported away, then Shining Shining Zero, Ultraman Neo Xenon, Nerf and Average appeared. Having arrived too late, SSZ and the crew were unable to stop Dao from using the power of the Dao Riser. Dao teleported again and accidentally materialised inbetween Doragory killing the Choju in the process, however Doragory reformed and tore apart Dao just like he did with Muruchi II, after that Doragory threatened Nerf to do the same thing to him as he did with Muruchi II, only to have Nerf fly away at amazing speeds. Suddenly, Dao returns to life and uses the power of the Dao Riser alongside the capsules of Shining Shining Shining Zero, Shining Shining Zero, Shiny, Ahiny and Anathema Zero to Fusion Rise into his ultimate form. After that Doragory flees from panic with Sonic the Hedgehog music playing in the background. Dao then goes on a rampage as Blizzard is terrified of the true power of Dao's new form, Neo Xenon and SSZ put up a barrier to block Dao's attacks for a while only for it to be destroyed by Dao immediately after it's creation. Blizzard used his Glacier Ray to freeze Dao, however he destroys the ice and frees himself. Dao uses the Shinyium Shinyium Punch technique at Blizzard however he flies away but Dao sends him flying onto a planet. SSZ charges at Dao with his Shining Calibur and Blizzard changes to Gas Type, Dao then creates his Shinyium Caliber and collides with SSZ, Dao then duplicates into two but Blizzard lights the battlefield on fire. Then Dao and his doppelganger fire their Double Shyium Ray at Tiga, but Blizzard takes the hit for Tiga and dies in front of Tiga. Though now dead, Blizzard's legacy lived on as it was his death that lead to Tiga using the power of Tiga Dark to finish off Dao. Trivia * This non-cannon version of Blizzard is slightly more experienced with fighting strong opponents, since he attempted fighting Dao (an extremely OP character) when the cannon version of him would flee from a battle with such a powerful opponent. * Blizzard was not supposed to die half way through the RP, however I had business to attend to and it was either this or have him mysteriously disappear. Forms His forms are based on the four fundamental states of matter. - Gas Type= Gas Type Blizzard's strength-based form, it represents fire and the gas state of matter. *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 35,000 tons *'Element': Fire *STATS *'Health': 150 / 500 *'Power': 230 / 500 *'Durability': 200 / 500 *'Speed': 130 / 500 *'TOTAL': 710 / 2000 :;Powers *'Combustion Breaker' : Blizzard exits the atmosphere and comes flying back in it surrounding himself in flames, he then slams his body on his opponent and causes the area to explode. *'Enhanced Strength' : Blizzard physical strength in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Mach 5 Flight' : In this form Blizzard flies at the speed of mach 5, however when he in using his Combustion Breaker technique he flies at the speed of mach 10. *'Reflexes' : Blizzards reflexes are great in this form. *'Flaming Punch' : Blizzard can light his fist on fire and punch his opponent with extreme pressure. *'Flaming Kick' : Blizzard can light his foot on fire and kick his opponent with extreme pressure. *'Acrobatics' : In this form Blizzard can do incredible aerial stunts in order to dodge attacks or just form showing off. *'Gas Absorption' : Blizzard can absorb noxious gasses to clear the air. *'Flame Absorption' : Blizzard can absorb flames. *'Flame Stream' : After using the flame absorption, Blizzard can launch a stream of flames from his hands. *'Fog Creation' : After using the gas absorption, Blizzard can create fog to cover the battlefield. *'Plasma Beam' : By using his full power, Blizzard can launch a purple beam from the palm of his right hand, it is extremely powerful, however after using it he is weakened. *'Cold Resistance' : Unlike all other Ultras, Blizzard is not weak to cold temperatures. *'Improved Protector' : In this form Blizzard has a protector that covers his chest and shoulders. - Liquid Type= Liquid Type Blizzard's speed-based form, it represents water and the liquid state of matter. *'Height': 43m *'Weight': 20,000 tons *'Element': Water *STATS *'Health': 230 / 500 *'Power': 110 / 500 *'Durability': 160 / 500 *'Speed': 230 / 500 *'TOTAL': 730 / 2000 :;Powers *'Hydro Healing' : Blizzard can create a bubble filled with pink water, which he pops resulting in his opponent getting cleaned by the pink water, calming them down and healing them. *'Plasma Beam' : By using his full power, Blizzard can launch a purple beam from the palm of his right hand, it is extremely powerful, however after using it he is weakened. *'Enhanced Speed' : Blizzard's speed in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Hydrokinesis' : Blizzard can control water using magic to either ham his opponents with extreme water pressure or clean them. *'Mach 6.5 Flight' : In this form Blizzard flies at the speed of mach 6.5. *'Whirlpool Creation' : Using magic, Blizzard can create massive whirlpools in water. *'Specium Ray' : Though rarely used, Blizzard can use a Specium ray to harm monsters. *'Cold Resistance' : Unlike all other Ultras, Blizzard is not weak to cold temperatures. }} Profile * Height: 43 m (45 m for Gas Type) * Weight: 25,000 t (35,000 t for Gas Type, 20,000 t for Liquid Type) * Age: 5,500 years old (Equivalent to 16-17 in human years) * Time Limit: Unlimited (If he gets tired and/or hurt badly, it will begin to flash red and he'll have 3 more minutes left) * Flying Speed: Mach 4 (5 for Gas Type, 6.5 for Liquid Type, 10 when using the Combustion Breaker Technique) * Home Planet: Planet Glacier * Human Host: Shaun Yateki * Weakness: Blizzard, unlike all Ultras from M78, is weak against heat. (In Gas Type he's weak to water) * Transformation Item: Cold Cross * Running Speed: Mach 2 * Jumping Distance: 900 m * Jumping Height: 300 m * Swimming Speed: Mach 3 (5 for Liquid Type) * Grip Strength: 10,000 t (120,000 for Gas Type) * Relationships ** Ultraman Zero (Brother in arms) ** Ultraman Neos (Superior) ** Ultraman Legacy in arms (RPs only) ** Shining Shining Zero in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Sect (RPs only) ** Ultraman Flame in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Nerf in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Average in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Tiga Brother in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Redux in arms (RPs only) ** Prisman in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman OPius (RPs only) Body Features * Eyes: Blizzard can see clearly in dark environments such as outerspace. Also he can see perfectly in a sandstorm or a blizzard. * Frozen Color Timer: Blizzard has a unique Color Timer which is unlike any Ultra's, his doesn't start flashing until he gets tired and/or hurt badly. * Ultra Armor: Blizzard's' skin is capable to withstand lasers, unlike all others however, his skin can withstand cold temperatures. Trivia * I wanted his forms to be based on the states of matter, because I noticed that nobody had done that before and it would be original. * I originally wanted him to be a parody Ultra who is purposefully underpowered, but I gave up on that idea because I wanted more originality and less cringy humor. *Big thanks to Cdrzillafanon for creating the image for Blizzard Gas Type! *Thanks to Ultragrenburr for creating the infobox render! Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Ultras Category:Heroes Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Ultraman Blizzard Continuity